


Aeternus Mea

by Tipsy_Kitty



Series: Amato Mea [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gladiators, M/M, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually Jared is the one to take care of Jensen after his fights in the arena, but during Saturnalia Jensen gets to take care of Jared. This year he has a special gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aeternus Mea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [junkerin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkerin/gifts).



> Written for junkerin for the spn_j2_xmas 2015 gift exchange. Thanks so much to firesign10 for the swift and super-helpful beta!

"You're doing this wrong," Jared mumbles into the bedding.

Jensen stops massaging Jared's shoulders, hands hesitantly resting on his shoulder blades. "This hurts?"

"No, but I should be rubbing oils into _your_ body," Jared says. He sounds sleepy and content. 

"Not today." Jensen resumes stroking Jared's soft skin, rubbing the scented oils into his shoulders, so much broader now than when they'd first met; into his back and the dip of his spine, along the swell of his buttocks.

Jared wriggles then, glances back at Jensen. 

"Do you want…?" he asks, one eyebrow raised with interest, but Jensen smiles. 

"Not yet. I'm not done pampering you."

"I don't need pampering. You're the one who has to fight and train and almost die every time you step into the arena. All I have to do is take care of you."

"Not today," Jensen repeats.

"I _like_ taking care of you."

Jared has never really adapted to this particular custom of the holiday. There were no slaves in the small northern village where he grew up, and so Saturnalia had meant simple things—handmade toys for the children, small silly gifts exchanged amongst the adults, a modest feast to celebrate the successful harvest and the shortening days.

After his capture, Jared had not understood why there was a feast where the slaves were served by the masters, nor why the slaves would be permitted to don the pileus—the cap of the freemen. These strange traditions tended to make him uncomfortable, and most years Jensen acquiesced to Jared's wishes. He would still gift some small trinket to Jared, and try to serve him in little ways—feeding him a bite of honeyed bread while they dined, or washing Jared's hair as they bathed. But the slave feast they ignored, preferring to stay alone together in Jensen's rooms, and Jensen never again brought home the mock pilei for them to wear after that first year.

In these small ways they had made the feast of Saturn their own, but this year, Jensen was determined to do things differently.

He had started the day by hand-feeding Jared fruits in bed, and had chased the juices from Jared's lips with his tongue. Jared had laughed, had tried to push him away and get up to begin his daily duties, but Jensen wouldn't hear of it. 

"Not today. Let me have one day to indulge you, _amor_ ," Jensen had said. "Please," he had added, knowing it was underhanded since Jared was helpless to resist when Jensen begged for anything. 

He tried to make it a point to not ask Jared for things, and to remind him that they were both slaves, after all. But Jared often worried that he had grown soft and spoiled during his time with Jensen; that he would be a very bad slave when Jensen was finally granted his freedom and Jared was sent to someone else's house.

Jared had sighed. "Just one day?"

"I promise," Jensen had said earnestly. "One day."

It was the truth; he had this one last day to spend doing nothing but pleasing Jared, and he intended to make the most of it. They had enjoyed an exquisitely lazy afternoon—bathing, napping together, exchanging small gifts (a comb for Jared, and scented oil for Jensen, which he had promptly begun massaging into Jared's naked skin.)

And here they are, Jared pliant beneath Jensen's oiled hands. "Roll over," he says, nudging Jared. When Jared is lying on his back, blinking up at him, Jensen bends over and kisses him softly on the lips, tasting honey and spice cookies. He continues kissing his way down Jared's throat, the dip of his sternum, the pink flesh of one nipple.

"What…oh, Gods," Jared whispers when he takes Jared into his mouth. He presses Jared's slim hips into the bed, holding him still as he licks at the shaft of his cock, throbbing hot and hard under his tongue.

Jared makes the softest noises of exhalation as Jensen sucks him in deeper, until Jared's cockhead tickles the back of his throat. When he pulls off, Jared frowns up at him.

"Do you want me to finish this way, _amor_? Or do you want me to—"

"Yes," Jared says, demands, reaching for the cask of oil they use in to ease Jensen's passage into Jared's body. "Yes, please, _dominus_."

"Tcch," Jensen says. "What have I told you about calling me master?"

"I'm pretty sure you told me that in our quarters I should act as a freeman and do as I please," Jared teases.

"Well. I still don't like it," Jensen mutters as he dips two fingers into the oil and begins readying Jared.

"But it's _my_ day," Jared says with a sly smirk. "Isn't that what you said? _Dominus_?" 

"You are the most impudent…" Jensen says, but he can't even pretend to be angry when Jared's looking up at him through his eyelashes like that, cheeks pinked with both amusement and lust.

He stretches Jared slowly, his fingers pausing often to add more of the oil, until Jared's body is slick and ready.

"Please, _dominus_ ," Jared says, no longer teasing, and Jensen—who never could refuse Jared anything, not from the first day he had been gifted to Jensen's care—pushes slowly into Jared's warm, welcoming body. 

They start slow and sweet, hands caressing each other as Jensen works his way deeper into Jared, but before long Jared, grown impatient from a day of being coddled and indulged without release, hooks one long leg around Jensen's knee and flips them so he can ride Jensen to their mutual completion.

Jensen can barely form thoughts for long minutes after; he just holds Jared close to him and watches as the shadows of the setting sun lengthen across the walls.

"We need to clean up," Jensen finally says, his soft breaths causing the curls at the nape of Jared's neck to flutter.

"Nggg," Jared disagrees, clamping his arms tightly around Jensen's torso.

Jensen laughs. "Well, you can stay in bed if you like, but I begged the cook to drop off some of your favorites before the main feast is to begin."

"Don't care," Jared says, and then, after a moment of silence, "Fried cheese?"

"Of course. And nuts and olives and fish roasted with lovage and mint."

"You don't fight fair, Jensen."

"Besides, I have one more present to give you before dinner."

"Don't care. Just want you."

"I promise, _amato mea_ , you will want this gift." He's no longer teasing, and Jared, detecting the shift in tone, sits up.

" _Dominus_?"

"No," Jensen says. "Not anymore." He crosses the room to the clay pot where he'd hidden Jared's other presents earlier that week, and removes from it two pilei.

"Jensen," Jared says. He's always been clear about his disapproval of the idea of slaves feeling free for just a day.

"Jared," Jensen counters. He extends one hat to Jared, placing the other on his own head.

"You mean…?" Jared asks, his eyes widening as he comprehends Jensen's meaning.

"We did it, Jared. I won enough bouts to earn both my freedom and yours."

Jared's throat works, his eyes blink rapidly, and Jensen goes to him, kneels at his feet and bows his head to Jared's shaking knees. "I promise, Jared, we did it."

"You did it."

"Tcch, you think I would have lived this long without you to come home to each night? Without you to tend my wounds and mend me back together?"

Jared's eyes are bright; Jensen can see that he's struggling not to cry, so Jensen sweeps him into a hug.

"You…" Jared says.

"We," Jensen says firmly. "We are both freemen, with enough earnings to buy a tiny vineyard."

"You…" Jared tries again.

"I wanted to surprise you with the land, but, well, you're the farmer's son. I thought you could help us pick a good plot."

"You jackass!" Jared finally says. "How long have you known you were safe while I kept worrying?"

Jensen smiles softly. "Just a couple of days, I promise. Wanted to give you a good holiday before we set off to make our fortunes."

"Well." Jared sniffs. "I guess that's okay. But you're still a jackass."

Jensen tackles him to the bed and begins tickling Jared until he begs for mercy, before finally snuggling into Jensen's side.

"When do we leave?"

"We can leave tomorrow if you want. We can leave tonight. I have a cart and a horse and a map of possible farms."

"Jackass."

Jensen grins. "But, you see why I had to pamper you this one last time. We've actually been living pretty well here. There's no bath where we're going, no cook to drop off roasted fish and cheese. Just lots of hard work. Planting and harvesting and…whatever else it is farmers do."

Jared laughs. "I'll teach you everything you need to know, _dominus_."

"I know you will, _aeternus mea_. I know," Jensen says, wrapping Jared into his arms.


End file.
